legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lockdown
Lockdown is a Transformer who not is aligned to either Optimus or Megatron. He serves the highest bidder to his designs. With his sadistic personality he is a threat to be mended. He is voiced by Lance Henriksen. Lockdown was hired by Marceline's dad to kill some of the heroes and to claim the Anime Empire. Emperor X however reclaimed his empire from Lockdown. However, Marceline's dad did not punish them, Alongside Vega he sends his bounty hunting transformer to leave to tip off information if he is defeated. Lockdown serves Hunson Abadeer loyally and he assists him in creating a new empire while he is sealed away. He also is rather interested in having the Autobot Prowl become his partner. Alongside Amon he is Hunson's 2nd in command as his old partner from his previous plan. In other words don't fuck with Lockdown or he will make an example out of you by either killing you, dissecting your body parts or whatever. Despite this he is a loyal alley to Hunson Abadeer and personally enjoys serving the lord. He shares the role of 2nd command with Amon, who he doesn't get along too well with. Lockdown then aids the empire in the fight with Discord while reluctantly helping The V Crusaders stop him. He stays back to get the others to the hospital as many were hurt bad or infected with the flood. The New Galactic Empire In this story, Lockdown appears in his form of the secondary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. He is voiced by actor Mark Ryan, who also voiced Bumblebee. Here, answering only to his enigmatic "Creators", Lockdown holds himself above the Autobot/Decepticon war and sees both sides as squabbling children that he has to rein in personally. He doesn't think much of other civilized species across the galaxy (particularly humans), though he isn't above working with them if it suits him. Allies and enemies Allies: Hunson Abadeer, Agent Smith, Dracula, Death, Dr. Willy, Maximus IQ Enemies: Lizbeth, M.O.D.A.B, Nick Fury, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Justice League, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TFA Gallery 200px-Lockdown wearing Yoketron's Helmet.jpg 200px-AFistfulofEnergon-Lockdowninponcho.jpg 200px-AFistfulofEnergon-Lockdownwithhelmet.jpg Lockdown_both_hands.jpg lockdown-transformers-animated-3.05.jpg TFA_LOCKDOWN.jpg Live action gallery Gaga3.png Transformers-Age-of-Extinction-51.jpg Optimus prime antes de Lockdown.png|Optimus attacks Lockdown Lockdown atravesado xd.png|Lockdown's death Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons not aligned with Megatron Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Mercenaries Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Second in Command Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Scary Characters Category:Hunters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Deities Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The Anime Empire`s Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lance Henriksen Category:Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Warmongers Category:Characters hated by FrederikPrime17 Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Hell Councils Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Death Gods Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Robots Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Torturers Category:Aliens Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Assassins Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Thugs Category:Scar Barers Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnappers Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Murderers Category:Sniper Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Giants Category:Greedy Villains Category:Main Members of the Galactic Empire Category:Heralds of Unicron Category:Lucemon's minions Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Minion